


Something other than cuddling

by haku23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers/SHIELD have just managed to bring Bucky back to the land of not-Russia and Tony is worried that instead of post-coital cuddling there will be post-coital stabbing as femme(ahem) fatales often do. Really, his decision to watch them having sex through the security cameras is totally justified. No court would convict him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something other than cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the kink meme though I think I didn't make Steve bossy enough? :'D Anyway hopefully SOMEONE likes it! Very light hints of BDSM. Like so light they're almost not there maybe they aren't. But just in case, ya know how it is.

Tony watched Steve and James-Bucky, he'd said to call him Bucky which was kind of weird, it felt like a Steve-ism now more than anything else though to be fair everyone else who might've called him that was dead. So there was that. Anyway, they'd brought the guy back from the brink of Soviet induced madness or whatever it was only a couple of months ago with a cocktail of sedation, therapy, and deprogramming and since then Steve had been acting like even if the world blew up he'd still be grinning. Tony could kind of understand that. Sure, he wouldn't make it so obvious but Steve had about as much of a brain to expression filter as a five year old. It was endearing, kind of, and so Tony felt totally justified in doing what he was doing.

 

Right, the watching. He watched Steve and Bucky stand up and head for the bedrooms. The clock had just ticked over to 8pm and while he wouldn't put it past Steve to go to bed early he didn't think that sleep was on the agenda with how Bucky's hand had been on Steve's thigh. Tony hadn't been keeping much of an eye on that because he had _some_ respect for their privacy and for all that Steve constantly looked like the sun rose and set on Bucky the Winter Soldier-Tony wasn't sure if they were calling him that yet-hadn't spared Tony any wary looks. And yeah, Cap was hot and everything but home-wrecking wasn't really his style. It was probably some sort of mental thing. Finally getting back someone that you'd been subconsciously missing for like, 70 years would make anyone wary. He and Cap had put aside their differences and everything, had the occasional burger or sparred. Tony wasn't the jealous type but he could see why someone would be. It was Captain I don't work out my body just stays like this after all.

 

They weren't officially sharing a room but unofficially any time he needed to find Steve JARVIS told him he was in Bucky's so there was that. Tony figured they probably thought they were being discreet. They weren't. Once he was certain they'd gone and weren't going to come back he stealthily made his way to the basement. Barnes had been behaving thus far but Steve was almost too permissive with him and it wasn't his business, blah blah blah, but Tony had to make sure. He wouldn't expect his own best friend-even one that had been a Soviet spy-to try to kill him while they were cuddling on their bed. Steve could hold a hell of a grudge if he wanted to of course, just not where his best friend slash boyfriend was concerned.

 

JARVIS gave him disapproval when he gave the order to focus the feeds on Bucky's room but he was an AI, what the hell did he know?

 

They were not cuddling. Well. Not in the traditional shirts on kind of way. They were pressed chest to chest and damn they moved quickly. It'd only taken Tony a max of five minutes to get downstairs and onto the cameras. For all that he was bigger Steve was under. Like...on the bottom and that fucked with Tony's entire worldview because Steve was Steve. He could see where flesh turned to metal on Bucky's shoulder, that portion of his back was a mass of thin and thick spider leg-like scars that Steve's hand swept over once, twice before it rested on the small of Bucky's back. The overhead angle didn't provide a great view of whether Steve was being choked or something equally potentially fatal.

 

He opened up the second camera feed in addition to the first. Just to be thorough. He couldn't see where Barnes' hands were, after all. And okay, they were kissing. They were kissing really, really vigorously. Mouths open, Steve's other hand tangled in Bucky's hair. He heard a muffled moan between their lips he couldn't be certain of the origin of. Hell, he'd thought Steve would refuse to be on the bottom-he could be noisy in bed too for Tony knew. Really, it required more data to decide. Things. Important things.

 

Bucky's flesh hand was on Steve's face, thumb stroking across his cheek and breaking the kiss every so often to mutter words that Tony couldn't make out against his lips. He almost turned the feed of right then. If they'd just gone and had sex it would have been fine but no, they have to be all...adorable about it like they're the best thing they'd ever seen and Steve had that gooey look in his eye that he only got around Bucky and small children. It was disgusting and Tony opened his mouth to shut it all down when Bucky shifted. Steve made a sound that might have been pain, his face screwed up like-like Barnes was rolling his hips against...yeah. Yeah that was definitely. Tony licked his lips, eyes locked on the screen because he was watching his best friend have sex and it was a little bit weird but Tony Stark had never claimed to have completely normal ideas about what was appropriate.

 

“Fuck, Bucky-” his words broke off into a moan and Tony cleared his throat. He'd heard “bastard” or “hell” out of Steve's mouth but “fuck”was something else entirely. He was almost certain the swearing was somehow Barnes' fault.

 

Tony watched Bucky smirk, “Like that?”

 

“Harder,” Steve groaned, lifting his hips off the bed to meet Bucky's and _fuck_ who had given him permission to be that hot _,_ “don't have asthma anymore Bucky harder-”

 

“Take it easy, will ya?”

 

If he were the type to have more shame Tony would be ashamed at how quickly the exchange all punctuated with the sound of fabric against fabric and breathing that had started to come quicker now had him shoving his hands down his pants. A court would never convict him for watching Captain Peak of Human Perfection and Sargent I Am Somehow Also Perfect go at it. It would be a disservice to his cock _not_ to jerk off to it, really.

 

“Faster I-”

 

“Bossy son of a bitch,” Bucky laughed but he did as he was told anyway. Steve was breathing harder than Tony had ever heard and he started to stroke himself faster, in time with how the two in the bed rutted against each other.

 

“I want-”

 

“Shh, I know what you want, Steve.”

 

“Fuck yeah, you do,” Tony said out loud and again, he wasn't the type for shame. Besides, it wasn't like they could hear him.

 

For a moment they slowed, did the gazing soulfully into each other's eyes thing again before they divested themselves of their pants with swiftness that had to have been learnt from being in the army. Bucky sat back on the bed presumably to take in the sight of Steve laid out for him, cock straining against the (predictably) white briefs and Tony stopped too. He was already on the slightly weird and creepy train and besides that he hated to waste a good scene with coming before it was almost over. He wondered as his free hand curled around the armrest of his chair to try to bring himself back from the edge if the rumours about Cap's refractory period were true. Hell, he didn't even know how that rumour had gotten started but it didn't matter because he might just get to see the reality of it.

 

“Turn over.”

 

Steve did it so willingly Tony wasn't sure if the alpha male I give the orders around here thing was an act or if the submissive but loud bed partner was. Either way those white briefs? So not briefs. His entire ass was exposed in the thong and Bucky laughed, “knew it. You trying to seduce me, Steve?”

 

“Is it working?” Steve said against a pillow-Tony had to lean closer to hear it but he'd definitely said it. His hands locked around the opposite forearm and if he wanted to he could just let go, escape, but it wasn't about that. It was about willingly putting his strength aside because he knew Bucky wouldn't hurt him and it should have been enough proof for Tony. It was. That didn't mean he was turning off the feed though. His dick was still mostly hard and how Steve's muscled shifted with each movement on the bed wasn't exactly turning him off, either. He could have written a sonnet about Steve's ass, just out there for everyone(arguably, Bucky) to see and it had to have been his idea about the thong. Steve didn't do anything he didn't really want to do anyway which meant that his star spangled ass had gone into a store and _bought_ that because he knew that Barnes could tell he was wearing next to nothing at all under those absurdly tight jeans that Clint had convinced him looked anything other than pornographic.

 

“You put on a real show in front of your friends. They know the kind of stuff,” and Bucky caught the string of the underwear with one of his fingers, let it snap back, “their boyscout leader is wearing?”

 

Steve groaned, ground his hips down against the mattress, his laugh was breathy, “don't start. I didn't wear it for them.”

 

“Nah,” Bucky said and his human hand grabbed a handful of Steve's ass, kneading it,“think they know?”

 

“Does it matter? God, Bucky, don't-”

 

“Don't what? Tease you?” he pulled the the string aside before running his thumb along the crack of Steve's ass, “here I thought you liked it. Sure asked me for it enough.”

 

Tony's hand stopped its course to his groin. Was this some sort of _sexual roleplay_ that _Steve fucking Rogers_ had asked for?! That was too much. Here he'd thought Cap was some sort of vanilla, missionary position with the lights off kind of guy and now he was watching him engage in a vaguely dom/sub situation of his own design. That he'd _asked_ for. Tony was suddenly overcome with the need to tell everybody. Everybody had to know this except that Steve and Bucky would probably actually kill him if he told.

 

“Please.”

 

Tony caught a fond smile before Bucky leaned over and pressed his lips to the back of Steve's neck. His other hand, the metal one, curled loosely around his arms as if he would hold him down though if Steve really wanted to he could've bent the thing like an empty tin can. He bent over and rooted around the pants that had been thrown carelessly on the floor which, yeah, Tony had kind of expected Cap to stop everything to fold them considering how anal he was about clothes strewn about the living room.

 

“Even brought lube and a condom. Looks like you were prepared.”

 

“Stop screwing around and fuck me.”

 

Jesus. Tony's hand was back at stroking himself slowly. Slowly because he'd come otherwise and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Bucky was still smiling though when he coated his finger with lube, “thought you wanted that?”

 

“I changed my mind I need you now Bucky please-”

 

“Fuck. Okay. I got you,” he said and Tony was starting to question his interest because he'd been calm before now but the words stumbled out one after the other. Tony couldn't blame him. His finger brushed against Steve's hole a couple of times, slicking him, then in. Steve groaned with what sounded like relief and his entire body went lax. Like he was a pro at this which was again, just...not what Tony had strictly expected out of Captain America. He was _not_ trying that on himself right now-he hadn't brought lube of his own nor did he want to stop watching the screen as Steve took three, four fingers like nothing.

 

“Hurry up.”

 

“You got a please in there for me?”

 

“I outrank you,” Steve's hips twitched against the sheets and there would probably be a wet spot in his underwear that Tony sincerely hoped they wouldn't be sleeping in. Not because he wanted to see how wet Steve got or anything, he wasn't a weirdo. Much. Okay, it was totally why he wanted to see and it was creepy, sure, but he was so beyond caring.

 

“Pulling rank, really?” Bucky's wet fingers traced over the curve of Steve's ass again making his entire body shudder.

 

“Yeah. Come on.”

 

“Please?”

 

“ _Please.”_

 

And with how he'd said it as he let out a moan Tony wouldn't have been able to deny him either. Bucky got into position and shoved into him without another word. His flesh hand guided Steve's hips up to meet him until Steve's face was pressed into the pillow with his ass up in air and being fucked into by Bucky's cock at a pace Tony tried to match with his hand. Their words devolved into bitten off shouts, their mouths open wide as they both panted for air like dying men and Steve was growling orders still. Faster. Harder. Bucky there don't stop. Tony thrust into his hand to the sound of skin slapping together because he couldn't keep his eyes open if his life depended on it. Steve only got louder somehow, a string of filth Tony hadn't expected to hear(and really he should have learned by now) falling from his lips and he'd heard Barnes speak those words but never Steve. It was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Not that he could ever admit to hearing it.

 

“Shh Steve, someone'll hear,” Bucky's voice said-if only he knew-and the next moment Steve's cries were muffled by his hand.

 

His orgasm hit him before he could stop his hand and he sat back in the chair catching his breath as the pair on screen followed. Well. He'd seen to it that Steve wasn't being hurt. And hadn't that been his true goal all along? He patted himself on the back mentally for a job well done.

 

“JARVIS save that to my servers.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

~~**~~

 

Bucky ran his hand through Steve's hair with his cybernetic arm propping himself up on the bed, “alright?”

 

“Jeez, you're acting like you smacked me around,” he replied. His hair was a mess and sweat had just started drying on his body. There was a crease from the pillow on his cheek. Despite his words he leaned into the touch.

 

“You didn't ask for that,” he pressed their lips together, just enjoying the sensation without the red hot heat he'd felt earlier. Steve smiled into the kiss and pulled him off balance until he was half sprawled over him.

 

“Love you.”

 

Bucky didn't think he was an easy person to love. Not anymore. Not like this. But Steve didn't lie about that and so he believed him.

 

“Love you too.”

 

“Stupid for you.”

 

“Thought you were stupid before that,” Bucky kissed him again, pulled back, “so, you think he heard?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
